Assets/Bodies
Here are some bodies for some videos. If you want to use my OC bodies, please ask for permission so you can use them for poses. If you want to check out any animal objects, Shadow Objects, Snow Objects, or Hawaii Objects bodies, click on this link here. |-|My OCs= Main Bodies 8-Bomb Body.png|8-Bomb 8-Pin Body.png|8-Pin Autumn Grassy Body.png|Autumn Grassy Ballocky Body.png|Ballocky Bath Bomb Body.png|Bath Bomb Bead Body.png|Bead Black Liy Body.png|Black Liy Blue Clock Body.png|Blue Clock Blue Raspberry Lollipop New Body.png|Blue Raspberry Lollipop Blue Rocky Body.png|Blue Rocky Blue Screen Of Death Body Remake CS.png|BSOD Cakeco Body.png|Cakeco Cheeseburger Body.png|Cheeseburger Chef Hat.png|Chef Hat Chicken nuggets body.png|Chicken Nuggets Box ))0dounut for clawhauser by spnick-d9yp4at.png|Chocolate Sprinkled Donut Coffee Cake Body.png|Coffee Cake Cook Book Body.png|Cook Book Cosmic Brownie Newer Body.png|Cosmic Brownie Cosmic Cupcake New Body.png|Cosmic Cupcake Cutie Booksona Body.png|Cutie Book Cutie's Green Hand Body.png|Cutie's Green Hand Cyan Gaty Body.png|Cyan Gaty Ebuc Eci Neerg Body.png|Ebuc Eci Neerg Eert Rewolf Body.png|Eert Rewolf Einworb Cimsoc Body.png|Einworb Cimsoc Evil Cake New Body.png|Evil Cake Fannow Body.png|Fannow Faty Body.png|Faty Firassy Body.png|Firassy Fire Mountain Body.png|Fire Mountain Firocky Body.png|Firocky Flower Lei Body.png|Flower Lei Flower Tree New Body.png|Flower Tree FoldV Body.png|FoldV Ftapy Body.png|Ftapy Gabe, Gali, and Gino New Body.png|Gabe, Gali, and Gino Girery Body.png|Grirey Glazed Donut Body.png|Glazed Donut Gray Gaty Body.png|Gray Gaty Grassy Cake Body.png|Grassy Cake Green Clock Body.png|Green Clock Green Cloudy New Body.png|Green Cloudy Green Ice Cube Body New Idle.png|Green Ice Cube Green Lollipop Body.png|Green Lollipop Green Rocky BFB Body.png|Green Rocky Harmonica Body.png|Harmonica Hay Idle.png|Hay Ice Mountain Body.png|Ice Mountain Ice Tiki Body.png|Ice Tiki The KFC French Fries.png|KFC French Fries King Foldy Body.png|King Foldy Leafball Body.png|Leafball LeafPen Body.png|LeafPen LeaV Body.png|LeaV Llabffup Retsim Body.png|Llabffup Retsim MacAndCheese Asset.png|Mac & Cheese MatcV Body.png|MatcV Mister Puffball New Body.png|Mister Puffball Orange Rocky Body.png|Orange Rocky Peach New Body.png|Peach PencV Full Body.png|PencV Pensketball Body.png|Pensketball Pilgrim Hat's new body.png|Pilgrim Hat Pinball Body.png|Pin-Ball Pink Foldy Body.png|Pink Foldy Pizza Box's new body.png|Pizza Box Pogo Stick Body.png|Pogo Stick puddingpiebody.png|Pudding Pie Puffleafy Body.png|Puffleafy Purple Balloony Body.png|Purple Balloony Purple Rocky Body.png|Purple Rocky Purseasset.png|Purse Rainbow Rug Body.png|Rainbow Rug Red Popsicle's Body (Remake).png|Red Popsicle Red Rocky Body.png|Red Rocky Red Teardrop Body.png|Red Teardrop Rolloony Body.png|Rolloony Rose Grassy Body.png|Rose Grassy Rose Tree Body.png|Rose Tree Sand.png|Sand Block Shrimp Body.png|Shrimp Sky Blue Cloudy New Body.png|Sky Blue Cloudy Snowny Body.png|Snowny Spikey Ball Body.png|Spikey Ball Spooky Present Body.png|Spooky Present StapV Body.png|StapV Stoldy Body.png|Stoldy Stone Tiki.png|Stone Tiki Sun Hat Body.png|Sun Hat Sunflower body.png|Sunflower Tacoke Body.png|Tacoke Tennis Rock Body.png|Tennis Rock TVafy Body.png|TVafy TVatch Body.png|TVatch TVencil Body.png|TVencil TVoldy Body.png|TVoldy Wall-nut Body.png|Wall-nut (PAFE) White Clock Body.png|White Clock Yduolc Neerg Body.png|Yduolc Neerg Yellow Marker Body.png|Yellow Marker Yellow Rocky Body.png|Yellow Rocky Yellow Screenie Body.png|Yellow Screenie New Yoylecake body by PinFan3.png|Yoylecake Yssarg Rewolf Body.png|Yssarg Rewolf Blue Announcer Blue Announcer.jpg|Front Blue Announcer Isometric.png|Isometric Blue Announcer Side.png|Side Bayley Boombox\Boombox Bayley Boombox Front Icon.png|Front Bayley Boombox Back Icon.png|Back Bayley Boombox New Body.png|With Bayley Text above (used for Bayley Boombox) Birthday Cake Birthday Cake 3D Body.png|Top Front. Birthday Cake Top View Body.png|Top View. Birthday Cake Top Side Left Body.png|Top Side Left. Birthday Cake Front Body.png|Front. Birthday Cake Top Side Right Body.png|Top Side Right. Birthday Cake Top Back Body.png|Top Back. Birthday Cake Back Body.png|Back. Birthday Cake Left Side Body.png|Left Side. Birthday Cake Right Side Body.png|Right Side. Computer Monitor Computer Monitor New Body.png|New Version. Computer Monitor Idle.png|Original Computer Monitor Arm Idle.png|Computer Monitor Arm 1 Computer Monitor Arm Idle 2.png|Computer Monitor Arm 2 Red Screen Computer Monitor.png|Red Screen Computer Monitor Green Screen Computer Monitor.png|Green Screen Computer Monitor bsod.png|BSoD Computer Monitor Computer Monitor Arm Idle.png|Computer Monitor Arm 1 Computer Monitor Arm Idle 2.png|Computer Monitor Arm 2 Flower Grassy Flower Grassy Body with HS.png|With Hawaii Skirt. Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.png|Without Hawaii Skirt. Flower Lily Flows.png|With Flower. Flow.png|Without Flower. Hawaii Token Hawaii Token.png|Normal Hawaii Token Hawaiian Body.png|With Grass Skirt and Flower Hawaii Token Grass Skirt Body.png|With only a Grass Skirt Hawaii Token Red Flower Body.png|With only a Flower Sunflower (PAFE) Sunflower PAFE Full Body.png|Whole Body. Sunflower PAFE without leafed arms.png|Without leaf arms. Tlee Tlee's body 1.png|Normal Tlee's body 2.png|1st Costume Windows Logos Windows 1.0 Body.png|Windows 1.0 Windows 8 Logo Body.png|Windows 8/Windows 9 Windows 10 Logo Body.png|Windows 10 Windows Crazy Body Remake.png|Windows Crazy Ykcor Neerg Ykocr Neerg Body.png|Normal Ykocr Neerg Badly Drawn Body.png|Badly Drawn Ykcor Neerg Barfing Body.png|Barf Smile Oldies Blue Raspberry Lollipop Body.png|Blue Raspberry Lollipop Chocolate Sprinkled Donut Body 2.png|Chocolate Sprinkled Donut coffee cake prototype.png|Coffee Cake Rectangle Donut without Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (without Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut Side without Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (Side without Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut with Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (with Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut Side with Sprinkles.png|Cosmic Brownie (Side with Sprinkles) Old Rectangle Donut Base.png|Cosmic Brownie (Base) Old Cosmic Brownie New Idle.png|Cosmic Brownie Normal Cosmic Brownie New Side Idle.png|Cosmic Brownie Side Cosmic Cupcake Icon.png|Cosmic Cupcake Cutie Sunflower Icon.jpg|Cutie Sunflower Old Cutie Sunflower Book Idle.png|Cutiesunflower's Book Cutie Sunflower Book New Body.png|Cutiesunflower's Book, V2 Original Evil Cake Body.png|Older Evil Cake Body Evil Cake Icon.png|Old Evil Cake Evil Ice Cream Cake Body.png|Evil Ice Cream Cake Flower Grass Large Flower Idle.png|Older Flower Grassy Flower Grassy New Idle.png|Old Flower Grassy Flower Lily Icon.png|Flower Lily Flower Tree Old Body.png|Flower Tree Gabe, Gali, and Gino Icon.png|Gabe, Gali, and Gino Green Cloudy Older Body.png|Green Cloudy Green Ice Cube Icon.png|Green Ice Cube Old Version Green Rocky Icon.png|Green Rocky Ice Cream Cake Body.png|Ice Cream Cake Mister Puffball Body.png|Mister Puffball Peach Body.png|Peach Pilgrim Hat's old body.png|Pilgrim Hat Pizza Box's old body.png|Pizza Box Purse Idle.png|Old Purse Popsicle needs remake.png|Red Popsicle Older Red Popsicle Body.png|Red Popsicle Old Sky Blue Cloudy Icon.png|Sky Blue Cloudy Yoylecake New Body.png|Yoylecake Other Bodies French Fries Body.png|French Fries Mellow Icon.jpg|Mellows Red Smartie Idle.png|Red Smartie Zing Bop 8-Bomb Zing Bop Body.png|8-Bomb Pool Balls 16-Ball New Body.png|16-Ball 17-Ball New Body.png|17-Ball 18-Ball New Body.png|18-Ball 19-Ball New Body.png|19-Ball 20-Ball New Body.png|20-Ball 21-Ball New Body.png|21-Ball 22-Ball New Body.png|22-Ball 23-Ball New Body.png|23-Ball 24-Ball New Body.png|24-Ball 25-Ball New Body.png|25-Ball 26-Ball New Body.png|26-Ball 27-Ball New Body.png|27-Ball 28-Ball New Body.png|28-Ball 29-Ball New Body.png|29-Ball 30-Ball New Body.png|30-Ball Oldies 16-Ball's body.png|16-Ball 17-Ball's body.png|17-Ball 18-Ball's body.png|18-Ball 19-Ball's body.png|19-Ball 20-Ball's body.png|20-Ball 21-Ball Body.png|21-Ball 22-Ball Body.png|22-Ball 23-Ball Body.png|23-Ball 24-Ball Body.png|24-Ball 25-Ball Body.png|25-Ball 26-Ball Body.png|26-Ball 27-Ball Body.png|27-Ball 28-Ball Body.png|28-Ball 29-Ball Body.png|29-Ball 30-Ball Body.png|30-Ball 16-Ball's old pose.png|16-Ball 17-Ball's old body.png|17-Ball Other Recolored Clones Gaty Clones Black Gaty Body.png|Black Gaty Blue Gaty Body.png|Blue Gaty Brown Gaty Body.png|Brown Gaty Cerulean Gaty Body.png|Cerulean Gaty Gray Gaty Body.png|Gray Gaty Green Gaty Body.png|Green Gaty Magenta Gaty Body.png|Magenta Gaty Orange Gaty New Body.png|Orange Gaty Pink Gaty Body.png|Pink Gaty Purple Gaty Body.png|Purple Gaty Red Gaty Body.png|Red Gaty White Gaty Body.png|White Gaty Yellow Gaty Body.png|Yellow Gaty Oldies Orange Gaty Body.png|Orange Gaty |-|Retired Characters= Retired Characters Main Bodies Christmas Present Idle.jpg|Christmas Present Clam Seashell Body.png|Clam Seashell Cerulean Clock Body.png|Cerulean Clock Cutiefly Body Pillow Bodie.png|Cutiefly Body Pillow Cyan Grassy Idle.png|Cyan Grassy Dora Puffball Icon.png|Dora Puffball Evil Hat New Body.png|Evil Hat Frying Pan Body.png|Frying Pan Garrett.jpg|Garrett HERSHEY'S Milk Chocolate Candy Bar Idle.png|Hershey's Magenta Clock Body.png|Magenta Clock Object American Tour Rules Sign Newer Body.png|Object American Tour Fan Sign Object Casual Days Rules Sign Newer Body.png|Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Newer Body.png|Object Casual Days Hater Sign Orange Clock Body.png|Orange Clock Pink Clock New Body.png|Pink Clock Cloudy Ella Idle.png|Pink Cloudy Purple Clock Body.png|Purple Clock Purple Ice Cube Icon New.png|Purple Ice Cube Purple Melony Idle.png|Purple Melony Red Clock Body.png|Red Clock Ruler Body.png|Ruler Snivy Token Remake Body.png|Snivy Token Troja.jpg|Troja White Grassy.png|White Grassy Yellow Clock.png|Yellow Clock Yellow Lolipop Body.png|Yellow Lollipop Yellow Melony Body.png|Yellow Melony Marshmallow-Brownie Marshmallow Body.png|Marshmallow Marshmallow-Brownie Body.png|Normal Marshmallow-Brownie Body 2.png|Secondary Brownie Body.png|Brownie TVsonas Blue TV Idle.png|Blue TV Fire TV Idle.png|Fire TV Grass TV Idle.png|Grass TV Green TV Idle.png|Green TV Orange TV Idle.png|Orange TV Pink TV Idle.png|Pink TV Purple TV Idle.png|Purple TV Red TV Idle.png|Red TV White TV Idle.png|White TV Yellow TV Idle.png|Yellow TV Oldies Evil Hat Body.png|Evil Hat Object American Tour Rules Sign Body.png|Object American Tour Fan Sign Object Casual Days Rules! Sign Body.png|Older Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object Casual Days Rules Sign New Body.png|Old Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Body.png|Object Casual Days Hater Sign Pink Clock Body.png|Pink Clock Purple Ice Cube Icon.png|Purple Ice Cube Old Version |-|Top Hat Clones= Top Hat Clones Mr. Top Hat Body.png|Mr. Top Hat Top Hat icon.png|Top Hat (Not a Clone!) Orange Top Hat Newer Body.png|Orange Top Hat Yellow Top Hat Newer Body.png|Yellow Top Hat Green Top Hat Newer Body.png|Green Top Hat Blue Top Hat Newer Body.png|Blue Top Hat Purple Top Hat Newer Body.png|Purple Top Hat Dark Red Top Hat Body.png|Dark Red Top Hat Dark Orange Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Orange Top Hat Dark Yellow Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Yellow Top Hat Dark Green Top Hat Bodie.png|Dark Green Top Hat Dark Blue Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Blue Top Hat Dark Purple Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Purple Top Hat Brown Top Hat Idle.png|Brown Top Hat Fire Top Hat Idle.png|Firey Top Hat Fuchsia_Top_Hat_Body.png|Fuchsia Top Hat Gray Top Hat New Body.png|Gray Top Hat Ice Top Hat New Body.png|Ice Top Hat Inverse Top Hat Yellow Striple Idle.png|Inverse Top Hat Inverted Top Hat.png|Inverted Top Hat Pink Top Hat Newer Body.png|Pink Top Hat Water Top Hat Very New Body.png|Water Top Hat White Top Hat Newer Body.png|White Top Hat Cyan Top Hat Body.png|Cyan Top Hat Magenta Top Hat New Body.png|Magenta Top Hat Black Top Hat Body.png|Black Top Hat Teal Top Hat Body.png|Teal Top Hat Dark Pink Top Hat Body.png|Dark Pink Top Hat Dark Teal Top Hat Body.png|Dark Teal Top Hat Darker Teal Top Hat Body.png|Darker Teal Top Hat Emerald Top Hat Newer Body.png|Emerald Top Hat Rainbow Top Hat (New Body).png|Rainbow Top Hat Cerulean Top Hat Body.png|Cerulean Top Hat RCs Inverse Yellow Top Hat Body.png|Inverse Yellow Top Hat Old Versions Top Hat Idle.png|Top Hat (Not a Clone!) (Old) Mr Top Hat Idle.png|Mr. Top Hat Orange Top Hat Idle.png|Orange Top Hat Yellow Top Hat Idle.png|Yellow Top Hat Green Top Hat Idle.png|Green Top Hat (Old) Top Hat icon2.png|Green Top Hat Blue Top Hat Idle.png|Blue Top Hat Purple Top Hat Idle.png|Purple Top Hat Dark Red Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Red Top Hat (Old) Dark Green Top Hat Idle.png|Dark Green Top Hat (Old) Gray Top Hat Idle.png|Gray Top Hat (Old) Icy Top Hat.png|Ice Top Hat Pretty Blue Top Hat Idle.png|As Pretty Blue Top Hat Water Top Hat New Body.png|Water Top Hat (2nd Version) White Top Hat Idle.png|White Top Hat White Top Hat New Body.png|White Top Hat (2nd Version) Pink Top Hat Idle.png|Pink Top Hat Emerald Top Hat Body.png|Emerald Top Hat Rainbow Top Hat Body.png|Rainbow Top Hat Ice Top Hat Icy Top Hat New Body.png|Front\Back Icy Top Hat Side Body.png|Side |-|OCs by other people= OCs Cutie's Design of Baggy.png|Baggy bamboo-light-l.png|Bamboo -18- Bubble Wand (Asset).png|Bubble Wand Cannibal Fry Body.png|Cannibal Fry Cherry Cake Body.png|Cherry Cake SAL Body.png|Classic Apple Logo Dirt block body.png|Dirt Block Hexagon Body.png|Hexagon Iris New Body.png|Iris Jawbreaker Body.png|Jawbreaker Leafirey new body.png|Leafirey Leet body.png|Leet mortar and pestle asset.png|Mortar and Pestle Mug Body.png|Mug Neptune Body.png|Neptune Numpty Body.png|Numpty Pentagon Body.png|Pentagon Pink Bubble Body.png|Pink Bubble Reshiram Card Body.jpg|Reshiram Card Ribbon Body.png|Ribbon Rjkwahworraps body.png|Rjkwahworraps Shape World Fan Sign Body.png|Shape World Fan Sign Shape World Hater Sign Body.png|Shape World Hater Sign Sleeping Green Rocky Body.png|Sleeping Green Rocky Snakes Eyes Body.png|Snake Eyes Soup Can Body.png|Soup Can SparrowworrapS Body.png|Sparrowworraps Spiral Book Body.png|Spiral Book Storm Shadow's Body.png|Storm Shadow Watering_Can.png|Watering Can Weight Body.png|Weight Yellow Eraser Body.png|Yellow Eraser Cilantro Cilantro Body.png Cilantro Hero Body Back.png|Hero version back. Cilantro Hero Body.png|Hero version front. SparrowhawkJr SparrowhawkJr pfp transparent.png|Normal SparrowhawkJr neutral body.png|Neutral SparrowhawkJr pfp angry.png|Angry Old Versions Old Sleeping Green Rocky Body.png|Sleeping Green Rocky (Old Version) Blue-bubble-wand-clip-art-image-blue-bubble-wand-this-is-a-ODhYYv-clipart.png|Bubble Wand (Old Version) 2A4B9A0C-52D6-49B9-81E4-8D5153E4F861.jpeg|10011 (old version) Leafirey body.png|Leafirey (old version) Category:Things Category:Assets Category:Browse